


Mission of life

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess
Summary: Married to the man of your dreams, and expecting your first child, everything was perfect till you were taken hostage because your husband is Captain America.





	1. Chapter 1

Walking down the road your mind was still running in circles, you just couldn’t believe it pregnant, you were pregnant with Captain America’s baby, but to you he was Steve Rogers the love of your life and your husband of 6 months, “how am I going to tell him, we haven’t even spoken about kids, I don’t even know if he wants kids” you thought to yourself.

….

Walking into your home, you called out “Steve? Steve are you home?” Not getting an answer you searched over the house and couldn’t find him, deciding to tell Steve about your news over dinner and making a game out of it, you placed the positive test from the doctors down next to the kettle while you started to make dinner, planning on hiding and making clues to the location of your pregnancy secret, you were busy with the potatoes when your phone rang, thinking it would be Steve you rushed to pick it up “hello?” “(y/n), its Tony we need you at the tower right away we have a mission for you, I’ve sent a car it be there in ten, suit up” starting at you phone after Tony ended the call you let out a huff placing the phone back on the table you went upstairs and collected your suit and your bag of weapons and hacking equipment, hearing a car horn you ran down the stairs and left the house hoping it would be a quick mission. 

….

Pushing everyone to the side they could see how angry Steve was making his way to Tony who was holding his hands up in defensive “Steve if we knew, we wouldn’t have sent her….” “why her Tony? Why did it have to be her?” Steve snarled “Steve I know your angry, but she has the best skills, we will get her back, they have her as their hostage, they won’t harm her until they get the money and weapons they want and by then you will have her back” “you don’t even know where she is! She is not to be used as a pawn Tony, how would you feel if it was Pepper!?” Taking a step back Tony looked at Steve in shock at what he just said, taking a moment he saw the rest of the team lost in their own minds with Steve’s anger “Bucky, take Steve home” “Tony, I won’t leave till she is here with us” Steve snapped “you will go home Captain, there is nothing more you can do here!” Tony snapped back and with that Steve turned and walked out of the room with Bucky following shaking his head in disbelief.


	2. Mission of life part 2

Getting out of the car Steve and Bucky walked towards the house, "who does Tony think he is?" Steve said out loud in an annoyed tone of voice "telling me to come home, she is my wife! I should be there trying to get her back!" "I know Steve, but we will get her back" Bucky said placing his arm on his shoulder and taking the house keys from him, unlocking the door he let Steve in first and watched as he walked down the hall and into the kitchen. 

 

Snapping his head to the kitchen at the sound of something breaking Bucky ran down into the room to see Steve standing there with a broken mug on the floor "Steve!?" Watching him slowly turn around Bucky noticed something in his hand, looking at it then back to Steve's eyes he was confused, hearing Steve mumble something Bucky moved closer "what?" "She's pregnant..... pregnant..... I'm going to be a father Buck" "Steve that's great..... oh shit! We need to get back to the tower now they need to know" Bucky said as he grabbed Steve' arm and start to drag him back towards the car. 

....

Raising your eyes you looked towards the door at the sound of heels walking outside, the room you were in was small, very small, you could touch either side of the walls, the only furniture in the room was the chair you were currently sitting on, normally you would be thinking about how you could fight your way out but being pregnant you just didn't want to do any harm to the child, feeling tears pooling in your eyes, you tried to push all your feelings down when you heard the door being unlocked. 

Watching the tall woman walking in the room with a file and a man walking in behind her with a chair you watched as he placed the chair on the floor and stood guarding the door the woman sat on the chair and opened the file, reading out loud "Mrs (y/n) Rogers, formerly (y/l/n), so you are the one that the Captain fell for? I'm impressed you are a pretty little thing" the woman said sarcastically while eyeing you like a hungry lioness, keeping your mouth shut you stared at her, watching her lips twist into a smirk she started to read again "hacker, weapons expert and a black belt in martial arts" feeling pride in yourself the side of your mouth start to twist into its own smirk, that you dropped when you heard the woman continuing "soon to be a mother as well I hear, congratulations, I'm sure the Captain is happy" scanning your face her smirk got bigger "he doesn't know does he? Thank you for the chat, Mrs Rogers." 

 

Watching the woman stand up and walk towards the door your mind was blank and the only thing you could mutter was "what are you going to do to me?" Seeing her turn back around and looked down at you "in your condition, nothing we are not heartless, but the price has just got bigger and we will bring you a bed later, need to keep your strength up" she said as she left the room and the man lifted the chair and followed her out "oh Mrs Rogers, if you need anything just look into the camera and ask for me" tilting your head to the side you looked at her confused as she laughed "you don't know my name, its Madam Hydra" with that your eyes went wide as the door closed and was locked again.


	3. Mission of Life part 3

Worried faces flashed in front of Steve’s eyes, feeling pats on his back and shoulders but still he couldn’t focus on anything but the thought of you being in danger and carrying his child “Steve, we’ll get her back” Bucky’s voice rang in his ears but still his mind was only on you.   
….

True to her word you were now sitting on a bed and had plenty of food and water in the room you didn’t want to eat or drink it but your hunger started to get the better of you so you took a plate and started to eat. 

Thinking of things that you could ask for the main thing you wanted was to speak to Steve, but you knew they would never that you call him or see him for that matter, so you needed to think of something to pass the time, looking up at the camera “Madam Hydra, may I see you?” You asked and watched as the camera moved up and down in a yes movement. Hearing heels walking along the floor you looked towards the door working out in your head that you must be close to were all the footage from the camera goes, if only you could see outside the door, standing up from the bed you stood at the corner so you could get a glimpse of the hallway as the door was opening but you couldn’t see anything due to the guards behind Madam Hydra, feeling your heart sink you watched as she walked in and the guards closed the door behind her. 

….

“My satellites have located the building she is in, it’s a Hydra stronghold” Tony’s voice hit Steve’s ears and pulled him from his thoughts “when are we going?” Steve asked quickly “Cap, we need a day or two to plan out the route and to find exactly where she is and we are still waiting for the full blueprints being downloaded from the satellite” Tony said getting some nods from the team, letting out a small sigh Steve nodded his head, moving over to him Tony placed his hand on his shoulder “Steve, go get some rest she’s going to need you at your full strength, I promise you will be the first to know what the plans are” nodding in response Steve turned and walked to the bedrooms, Bucky started to follow him when Tony stopped him “Look after him and make sure he gets some sleep, we are going to need him” looking at Tony Bucky nodded and followed Steve again. 

….

“What can I do for you, Mrs Rogers?” Madam Hydra asked, “Thank you for the bed and food, but I was wondering if I could be moved to a room with a window so I can see outside and get some books to read?” You asked as sweetly as you can you didn’t want anything from them but if you had a window you could try and work out a plan of escape or even where you were, “your request is noted, Mrs Rogers, but please eat more” Madam Hydra said knocking on the door watching her leave the room she turned “you’ll get some books soon” shutting the door again you went back the bed and started to eat some more of the food, feeling a bit sick you passed out on the bed.


	4. Mission of Life part 4

Waking up with a banging headache you slowly opened your eyes to see that you were in a different room, but it had a window, getting off the bed you ran to it and looked outside all you could see was a forest of trees taking the chance you opened it, only for it to open an inch at the bottom, going to your knees you breathed in the fresh air and the smell of the pine trees, making you smile, standing back up you looked around the rest of the room, it looked like a normal bedroom, a wardrobe in one corner of the room next to a white door that was closed, a chair with a lamp above it in the other corner a big desk with a chair and a stack of books on it and an envelope with your name on it. 

Walking over to the desk you picked up the envelope and opened it, reading through the letter you found out that Madam Hydra moved you to this room, behind the white door was a full bathroom, she wanted your stay to be comfortable, she had also got you the books you asked for and when you were done with the books all you had to do was say you had finished them and someone would come and collect them, and bring you new ones. Placing the letter back on the desk you looked around the room again to find the camera, which you saw above the wardrobe it was placed there to see the whole room, pointing to the letter you nodded your head, sorting through the books you picked up and returned to the bed, twirling your hair between your fingers while reading. 

The words on the page made you remember something moving your fingers from your hair to your ear you started to turn your earring till you had the small click, telling you that you had just turned on your homing beacon, silently praying to yourself that the new room you were in high enough for Tony’s satellite could pick up the signal. 

….

Running on to the jet Steve was the last person on it, “Cap, she activated her homing beacon, we will have her back in an hour, suit up all of you” Tony said as he turned to Nat and Clint in the pilot seats and handed them the location of you, turning Steve saw his suit and shield in the corner of the jet as well as the others stuff, moving to it he started to get dressed hoping that you were still safe and this wasn’t another Hydra trick. “We’re ten minutes out, Falcon you know what to do let’s go.” Tony said as he opened the back of the jet “Tony….” “Cap, we will take out as many as we can, till you can land and join the fight,” Tony said before him and Falcon excited the jet and door went back up. 

Hearing shouts you pulled your eyes from the book in your hand and placed it on the bed moving to the window you looked out of it and saw most of Hydra’s force running into the forest, looking up into the sky your heart started to beat faster as you saw Falcon and Tony making their way towards the building you were in and behind them the small dot of the jet, knowing they were on their way, this was your chance you ran to the desk and picked up the chair, returning to the window you throw the chair against it smashing the glass, watching the glass fall to the floor you screamed as loud as you could hope they could hear you, “shut up you stupid girl” hearing a voice behind you, you jumped and turned feeling your blood run cold as you looked into the angry eyes of Red Skull.


	5. Mission of Life part 5/final

Hearing your scream Tony and Falcon made their way towards it, sending out return fire, activating the other ironman suits to fire at Hydra Tony made his way to the broken window after his suit identified you, flying towards it he spoke to the team in the jet "I have her in my sights, but Cap there is a man with a red face with her" hearing that Steve started to panic, turning to Bucky who was the only one on the jet who know about red skull "Steve it can't be? Can it?" Bucky asked, "Cap who is this man?" Tony was shouting through the cons "Red Skull, but we defeated him back in the war, didn't we Buck?" "I'm sure we did Steve" shaking his head Steve couldn't think how red skull was back, but himself and Bucky were here so it had to do something with Hydra and Shield, "Tony get her out of there" Steve finally said.  
....  
Backing yourself up against the wall, you knew about Red Skull, Steve had told you everything about him, but he was here in front of you, actually screaming at you to be quiet, staring into his eyes you felt fear rushing through your body you felt as small as a child, feeling tears pooling behind your eyes, you hoped Tony would get to you soon.   
"That was a foolish thing you just did Mrs Rogers, we now have to return you to the basement, and no more contact with Madame Hydra, she has a soft spot for you but I don't" Red skull snarled at you, "Steve will save me" you responded getting a laugh from him "that is what I'm hoping for" "what?" you asked "oh Mrs Rogers, we don't care about you we just want your husband, and where you are he follows" "oh no, its a trap" you thought to yourself, looking back up you opened your mouth but something grabbed you.   
....  
Jumping out of the jet the team ran to join in the fight, and Steve ran to get you, bullets were flying everywhere but Steve kept his shield up and ran towards the building looking up in the sky he saw the many iron suits giving them cover and Falcon coming towards them, "Cap, Tony has found her and trying to get her out the now" Falcon spoke once he was next to Steve running by his side "Can you get me up there?" Steve asked Falcon returned to the sky and flew towards Cap picking him up and flying him towards the window, but they were stopped in their tracks by some of the iron suits "Tony what is going on, the suits won't let us pass?" Falcon screamed into the cons, "Get back to the jet everyone, I have her and the building is going to explode" everyone turned back towards the jet and Falcon flew Cap back towards it hearing the explosion.   
....  
Holding on to Tony as he pulled you from the window, you watched as his other fist connected with red skull watching as one of the other suits flew by and threw something into the open window "shut your eyes (y/n)" Tony said and you did what you were told, hearing an explosion you kept your eyes tightly shut. 

"Get the jet off the ground, we can fly in" hearing Tony's instructions Nat got the jet off the ground as all the team were in there, while Steve stood by the door, watching Tony flying towards the jet holding you as tightly as possible without crushing you, "(y/n), you can open your eyes now" Tony whispered "are we in the jet?" "We're almost there" slowly opening your eyes you turned your head and saw that you were close to the jet seeing Steve standing at the back your eyes started to fill with tears "can you go any faster?" Laughing Tony setting off one of the boosters in the suit, getting you to the jet faster. 

Watching Tony place you on the floor of the jet Steve pulled you into a kiss, then lifted you into a hug, making you giggle a little, walking over to one of the seats Steve refused to let you go "red skull?" Steve asked without looking away from you "the other suits are clearing the area, but we are sure his dead" Tony said as Falcon flew into the jet before Tony shut the door.  
....  
Getting back to the tower Steve and Tony took you to the medical rooms to get checked out, after running some tests, everything was all clear, "I'll leave you two to it" Tony said as he left the room, looking up at your husband you saw he was deep in thought, needing to tell him your news you took a deep breath "Steve, I have something to tell you" you started to speak but stopped, looking down you didn't know how to say it "(y/n), I know, and I can't wait to be a father, your going to be an amazing mother" smiling back up at Steve as he walked closer and joined you on the bed hugging closer to him you heard he ask "when is the baby due?" Placing his hand on your stomach you looked deeply into his eyes "July the fourth" making him laugh and kiss the top of your forehead.


End file.
